Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a general purpose lubricating composition. In particular, the invention provides a useful lubricating composition which is particularly excellent in resistance to sliding and is suited for use in magnetic recording, optical recording, magneto-optical recording and like recording media in the form of disk, tape, etc. As described below, the invention particularly exhibits its usefulness when applied to magneto-optical recording media, in which recording is performed with a sliding magnetic head at a low speed rotation.